


依戀

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 依戀 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結





	依戀

**Author's Note:**

> ※赫海同人  
> ※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意  
> 現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結

01

李東海和李赫宰最近剛結束D&E在日本的巡演，雖然大隊的行程和一些個人通告的拍攝並沒有讓他們真正的閒下來，但從暫時不算太忙的日程里空出些時間來兩人獨處甚至外出旅行也不算什麼太困難的事。就好比現在，兩人正在夏威夷某間海岸旁酒店的房間里，原本一開始李赫宰是沒有打算要做什麼的，應該說李東海也不會讓他做什麼，兩人自從退伍後互相表明心跡交往也過了一年多，直到現在除了情侶基本的親親抱抱，還有一些李赫宰時不時「爭取」來的動手動腳上下其手之外，兩人跟交往之前在舞台上花式灑狗糧的D&E好像也沒有什麼太大的不同。

說起兩個33歲的健康成年男性為何會在交往了一年多後仍然沒有任何「實質性」進展這件不可思議的事情上，其實也不是什麼太過複雜的理由，應該說李赫宰自己也不太清楚。兩人自從退伍後一下要準備大隊的回歸，一下又有小分隊的行程和巡演，每天忙得在國際線上飛來飛去，通常也沒有多少精力去想些有的沒的。但偶爾幾次好不容易擠出來一點獨處時間，正處在熱戀中的認識了十幾年的小倆口自然無可避免地要黏到一起去，每當李赫宰把李東海圈在懷裡吻得難分難捨手上的動作也不知不覺越來越往下，正想實現多年來肖想已久的無阻隔地揉捏彈性蜜桃屁屁的夢想時，總會被突然清醒過來的李東海強行踩下煞車，又彈出安全氣囊試圖安撫差點撞上前擋玻璃的他。

「赫啊，後面幾天還有不少行程……」被他吻得氣喘吁吁臉色潮紅，襯衫的扣子只剩幾顆還好好系著，從大敞的領口隱約能看見星星點點的紅痕和剛剛一不注意被欺負得有些腫起來的乳首，李東海一副凌亂不堪等著繼續被人疼愛的誘惑樣子，抓著他手腕的力道卻是堅定地不容置疑。

「……我知道了。餓不餓，我煮拉麵給你吃吧？」

李赫宰一直自認為是個對戀人體貼紳士的新時代男性，尤其對李東海有著絕對的包容與耐心，雖然總是被粉絲和隊友嘲笑苦於夜短，李東海又成天在他面前晃來晃去——戀人長得太過好看的壞處之一就是不管做什麼表情動作看起來都像是在誘惑他——但李赫宰身為一名33歲，理智穩重也見過不少大風大浪的成熟愛豆，對於自己的定力還是很有信心的。更何況李東海的顧慮也不無道理，畢竟跟男人交往對兩人而言都是第一次，在性事上缺乏這方面的經驗難免導致初次的過程會比較不可預測一些，要是因為一時貪歡而影響到工作也說不過去。

話說如此，在後續經過好幾次的試探和推拉後，李赫宰總算遲鈍地意識到了一個讓他十分苦惱的現實——李東海似乎非常抗拒跟他做到最後一步。明明有幾次他倆正好在行程銜接的空擋，燈光美氣氛佳的絕好機會，在李赫宰再一次試圖更進一步時，來自李東海「腰線以下禁止」的警告果然又再次彈出，他覺得自己都要有心理陰影了。

其實他也不是沒試探過李東海的想法，但每次說起這個某人就開始低著頭目光閃躲，只能看到他長長的眼睫毛一顫一顫地，用頭頂的髪旋結結巴巴地說著韓語。

「就是覺得……太、快了，赫的、赫的事情，想再多瞭解……」

一聽到這樣的話李赫宰就一點脾氣也沒有了，再繼續堅持只會顯得他太過急躁又不懷好意，但說實在的他也不知道對李東海已經沒有秘密的自己還有什麼可以讓他繼續深入瞭解的……難道他是想在上面？

李赫宰眉頭深鎖認真思考起了這個可能性。

02

好不容易結束了在日本的巡演，泰國的安可場之後他們倆人又有了幾天的小假期，李東海提出想去溫暖又不會有人認出他們的地方悠閒地度過休假。於是他們決定到夏威夷去，艷陽下沙灘上的你追我趕，海水味道的夜晚在天空綻放的燦爛煙火，身旁相伴的固定同行人……簡直不能更美好，要是能再製造一些恰到好處的浪漫，順其自然水到渠成地發生點什麼……李赫宰表示他真的不是圖謀不軌，只是再這樣下去他對自己一直以來圈粉無數的魅力值也難免要產生懷疑了。

晚上倆人在房間的室外陽台躺在沙灘椅上閒聊，他們已經很久沒有這麼放鬆了，自從退伍後，或者說自從倆人戀愛後，他們似乎還沒有過一次這樣的時刻，遠離那些他們幾乎遍及全球的工作地點，像普通人一樣感受夏威夷的自在和熱情。

他們聊工作，聊隊友的近況，或是一些不著邊際的話題，音樂、電影、回憶……他們的人生閱歷足夠豐富，他們一起相處的時光也足夠長久，不怕相對無言，即便只是安靜地待在一起，也能感受到戀人陪在身邊的舒適和滿足感。

他們喝了點酒店送上來的調酒，度數不高，卻正好適合交換一個彷彿醉醺醺的吻。李赫宰終於將他的小老虎拐到房間的柔軟大床上時，腦袋里還在胡思亂想著，他這樣應該不能算趁人之危，現下氣氛正好，李東海躺在他身下眯著一雙大眼睛對著他笑得像個小貓咪，如果他待會真的不願意……

「赫，親親啊……」

李東海等了許久李赫宰還是撐著手沒有任何動作的跡象，只好主動伸出雙臂攀著身上人的脖頸將人拉下來，紅著雙頰皺著無辜的小眉頭向戀人索取一個纏綿的親吻。

很好，他沒有任何掙扎了。

李赫宰終於俯下身去，將李東海整個籠罩在他的身影之下，先是輕柔的吻上眉間撫平小老虎因為等了太久而產生的小小不滿，然後是那雙眼尾飄著紅，濕漉漉的大眼睛，最後終於照著對方心意落在那微微嘟起等待已久的唇上。

輾轉廝磨後緩緩挑開雙唇，溫柔逗弄著小老虎主動纏上來的小舌，偶爾輕咬幾下軟滑的下唇，再側過臉整個覆上去，讓對方的齒間完全充斥著自己的吐息。

有別以往情慾上湧時彷彿要深入到咽喉深處直接奪走他呼吸的激烈親吻，李東海對李赫宰這種溫柔纏綿地彷彿在用雙唇寵愛著他的吻可說是沒有一點招架之力，他被酒精熏得有些迷糊的意識現在好像更暈暈乎乎了。

其實李赫宰原本的打算是借由溫柔的動作企圖放下小老虎的戒心，好達成兩人零距離或者說負距離親密接觸的目的。但當他吻上李東海的眼角，看著那雙充滿依戀與信任的雙眼緩緩闔上，渴望著戀人更多溫柔對待的神情時，他的心突然之間撲通撲通的，好像漲滿了什麼又幾乎不堪重負般地塌了一角。這一刻他只覺得什麼都無所謂了，儘管他一直以來都想要他想得要瘋，但此時他對他的小老虎只想傾盡所有他能給予的溫柔。

不過不管怎麼說，他一開始的計策似乎也起到了一點作用，被他纏綿曖昧的吻弄得意亂情迷的小老虎手臂緊緊攀著他寬厚的肩背，身體也忍不住開始往上一蹭一蹭的，渴望著更多親密和愛撫。

「哈啊…赫……」

李赫宰幾乎瞬間理解了他的未盡之語，終於將雙唇往下吸吮啃弄他脖頸間的肌膚，一隻手緩緩一顆一顆解著白襯衫的扣子，又忍不住在靠近心口處吸咬出一個曖昧的紅痕。

他一邊舔弄著身下人胸前受到刺激而立起的乳首，一隻手也游移輕撫著充滿彈性彷彿會吸手的胸腹肌肉，漸漸往下在褲腰縫處徘徊，此時李東海的襯衫已經被他剝下來丟到一旁，他自己的上衣也被李東海在他腰腹處胡亂撫摸的手給撩到胸前，他乾脆起身單手把上衣從頭頂給扒掉，再俯下身去親吻愣愣看著他不知道在想些什麼的李東海。他一隻手伸到對方後脖頸間揉捏著抬起他的下頜方便接吻，另一隻手終於突破他一直沒能越過的界線，觸碰到已經偷偷起了反應的小小老虎。

李東海原本在他結實腰腹肌肉上撫摸揉捏的手此時一動也不動地攀在他腰後似乎微微顫抖著，卻沒有像以往那樣掙開他的親吻阻止他動作，而是放任李赫宰的手輕柔的撫慰著自己。

當李赫宰感受到身下人開始隨著他的動作不易察覺的扭動著，從相接的唇齒間溢出幾聲模糊低沈的喘吟，摟在他腰間的手也胡亂抓撓著無處安放時。松開對方的雙唇將額頭抵上他的，手上加重了力道和速度搓揉，戀人沈重且灼熱凌亂的吐息隔空噴灑進他故意貼近的唇縫間。

「嗯不……赫宰，啊！」

李東海攀上顛峰時臉色潮紅回不過神的魅惑神情讓他忍不住再次將唇覆上，這次的吻依舊溫柔纏綿卻帶著比之前更加強烈的情慾，剛剛擦拭乾淨的手這次試著向下繼續摸索，李東海直到剛才為止幾乎沒有抗拒的姿態讓他知道也許這次真的是個好機會，他終於能真正和自己的小老虎有更加親密的接觸了。

嘴角突然嘗到的咸澀滋味驚醒了他。

李赫宰驚嚇地睜開雙眼，就看到李東海不知道什麼時候開始淚珠一顆一顆不停地往外冒，大部分跟著地心引力往後隱沒在發間，只有幾顆順著挺翹的鼻翼流到他們的唇齒相接處。

李赫宰心裡一慌，幾乎是手忙腳亂的將手抽出撫上李東海哭得濕漉漉的雙頰，又意識到不對改由用嘴唇一點一點吻去那些令人心疼的滾燙淚珠。

「別哭，寶貝別哭，你不想的話我們不做了好不好，你別哭……」

他語無倫次的安撫著，李東海卻只是咬著下唇輕搖著頭，眼淚也落得更凶了，讓他不知該如何是好。

正在他完全不知所措時小老虎突然猛得一頭扎進他的脖頸處，一隻手臂向上摟著他的肩背不讓李赫宰抬起身來看他，另一隻手往下悉悉索索的，下身微微抬起似乎自己將短褲給褪下了。

李赫宰就這樣撐著雙臂任由他摟著自己動作，搞不懂現在是什麼狀況也不敢再輕舉妄動，深怕再刺激到方才哭得有些淒慘的戀人。

李東海主動將自己下身剝得一絲不掛後，下了什麼決心似的迅速抓過他的一隻手往下探去。

「寶貝？」他遲疑地輕喚引起身下好不容易鼓起勇氣的人又是一顫，把他的手引至自己雙腿間後又迅速收回來同樣攀上他的脖子緊緊摟著，臉仍是埋在他脖頸處不肯讓他看見。

李赫宰心裡仍然疑惑著不知道李東海究竟是不希望更進一步還是在害怕著什麼，不過還是小心地順著他的意，姿勢彆扭地一手撫著他有些留長的發絲，另一手在對方腿間附近的肌膚安慰似的輕撫著。在李東海放鬆肌肉後緩緩將手繞過不久前親密接觸過的小傢伙繼續往下探去，直到指尖觸碰到一抹意料之外的柔軟。

「嗚呃…！」

身下人似是壓抑著洩出了一聲似緊張似害怕的抽噎，好不容易放鬆的雙手又重新緊緊摟住他，像是不知所措又像是害怕他離自己而去。

「噓——寶貝別怕、別怕，我在這。」

來不及去深想指尖觸摸到的似乎不同於一般男性的部位，李赫宰感受到戀人不安的情緒，心臟一縮下意識地先張口安撫。待到對方再次放鬆下來後手上才開始繼續探索，身下人儘管雙腿之間的肌肉僵硬地緊繃著，卻一直保持著原本雙腿輕微張開的姿態，任由他的手毫無阻隔地細細觸碰他隱藏了32年的秘密。

李赫宰此時的內心幾乎可說是震撼的，並非是因為受到驚嚇，而是驚訝於他自以為從頭到腳都瞭解得透透徹徹的戀人居然還隱藏著這樣的秘密，緊接著是對十幾年來相處時各種細節的恍然大悟，原來這就是為什麼他們在一起一年多李東海一直不願跟他走到最後一步。為什麼十幾年來隊友之間已經坦承相見不知道多少次，唯獨李東海除了偶爾在宿舍半裸著展現健身的成果，下身總是一絲不苟的穿著睡褲或短褲。

疑惑解開之後湧上李赫宰心頭的只剩下止不盡的心疼和懊悔，他總是單純清澈、從來都不知道隱瞞任何事情的小老虎，是承受著怎麼樣的心情守著這個秘密三十幾年的？是不是因為這樣他的小老虎才總是像缺乏安全感一般地依賴著他？要是他能早點知道，要是他能早一點認清自己的感情……

「寶貝，我……」

「赫宰！」像是害怕著他接下來的言語，李東海帶著哽咽的腔調急促出聲，雙手仍緊緊摟著他，卻終於將臉從他的脖頸處抬起，好看的大眼睛哭得紅腫，臉上猶掛著淚痕，帶著滿滿的歉意和不安慌張地對他傾訴。

「我、一直不敢跟你說，我應該要早點告訴你的，應該要這樣的……但是我不知道要怎、我害怕、你不能接受，我怕你覺得我是、我是」

「你是李東海。」

李赫宰堅定而溫和的聲音打斷他接下來未出口的話，李東海一直胡亂飄著不知所措的眼神下意識對上他的。他愣愣地看著戀人彷彿沈穩卻像要將所有劇烈情感都傾洩而出的雙眼，就像那天在車上他開著直播這人也是透過鏡頭這樣看著他，用和那天如出一徹的，不容置疑的低沈嗓音對他說。

「你是李東海，是我的小老虎，我最愛的寶貝……我永遠的固定同行人。」

03

「……寶貝？海嗨？」

在發表完一番男友力爆棚的表白後，他的小老虎並沒有如他所期待的那樣羞紅著臉對他說「你也是我最愛的小猴子」之類或是一臉感動撲上來眨著大眼睛用他最愛的小奶音說好幾次的「赫啊撒浪嘿」。

李東海睜著眼角還有些泛紅的雙眼，微張著嘴一臉呆滯地看著他，彷彿他剛才是對著直播鏡頭說出上面這些話的，如果那天不是還開著直播他也馬上借著粉絲的留言轉移了話題，李東海那時也許就會像現在這樣一臉傻氣地看著他，只是不知道這樣毫無反應的反應到底代表了什麼……

李赫宰一邊有些忐忑地想著一邊終於感覺到自己的肩頸處傳來一陣鈍痛感，他維持這樣的姿勢好說也有半小時以上了，長年累月賣力跳舞練習導致有些受損的肩頸關節正向他傳達著不堪重負的抗議。他猶豫了一下還是將一隻手環上對方的腰，將人攬進懷裡慢慢撐著坐起來。

李東海順從地跟著他起身，用幾乎是坐在對方身上的姿勢手還軟軟地搭在人家肩膀上，一副仍沒有回過神的樣子。

李赫宰從原本的忐忑到現在已經變成緊張了，難道他剛才那番前無古人後無來者霸氣深情的表白出了什麼差錯？不應該啊，他那個靈機一動脫口而出的「固定同行人」堪稱是年度西皮界最浪漫情話，網上那些女孩兒不是還把這句話放在「赫海情話寶典大全」的首位供無數後來者瞻仰了嗎？難道其實李東海並不喜歡這句話？還是他用兩次一樣的話顯得太沒誠意太過敷衍？

「噗哧。」

被一聲笑給扯回神智，李赫宰看著他的小老虎不知什麼時候已經回過神，有些羞澀地笑著抹去自己眼角殘留的淚滴。他臉上跟剛剛表白時相反一點也不帥氣的糾結五官被對方突然破涕為笑的情況給定住，惹來懷裡的人更加開心的笑。

「赫啊，你那是什麼表情啊。」

雖然還是不太清楚現在的狀況，不過看李東海的神情似乎是沒什麼事了的樣子他也悄悄松了口氣，但緊接著又有點緊張起來，不知道他剛剛那番話的意思這個小傻子是不是真的有確實接收到了。又沈默了幾秒後兩人幾乎同時開口。

「我……」

他的再度出聲似乎又引起了李東海的不安，皺著小眉頭眼神又開始閃躲，放在他肩上的手指也無意識地蜷縮輕撓著，但這次李赫宰決定必須把他剛剛內心的想法給好好說出來，於是他沒有再多猶豫直接繼續開口。

「寶貝，東海啊，要是我能早點知道，早點陪在你身邊就好了。這一年多真的對不起，都不知道你一個人這麼辛苦，還……」

「傻瓜啊。」聽到這裡李東海終於忍不住將身體撲上來整個抱住他，像只貓咪一樣臉蹭著他肩膀聲音模糊地說著，「你才是大傻瓜啊，赫宰，不要說什麼對不起，我才不是一個人……你不是我的固定同行人嗎？」

沒想到會在這時聽到這個熟悉又魔性的句式，他不可避免的想起了曾經被團（櫥）魂（窗）隊友情支配的恐懼，又忍俊不禁地震著胸腔輕笑出聲。

「當然了。」他將懷裡決定要守護一生的戀人緊緊抱住，溫柔而有力的說，「我當然是你的固定同行人了。」

04

溫情脈脈的相擁一會後，緩緩沈靜下來的思緒終於感覺到肌膚有些冰冰涼涼的，雖然現在已經十一月，但位處於熱帶區域的夏威夷島夜晚在此時仍有26、7度，在輕微的空調運轉聲中李東海終於意識到自己現在正完全不著寸褸地掛在人家身上，下身還糾纏著僅僅隔著李赫宰身上的一條短褲貼在一起。從來沒有遇過的情況讓他後知後覺地下意識感到害羞和不知所措，整個人連同雙頰一路發熱羞紅到耳後脖頸處。看著對方的樣子李赫宰也忍不住開始腦內回放起幾分鐘前他隱約觸碰到的部位和細緻柔軟的觸感，又無法克制的開始幻想起那處的形狀和模樣，覺得李東海身上的熱度彷彿直接傳到了他的大腦和咽喉處，燒得他腦袋不清口乾舌燥嗓音嘶啞的開口，

「海嗨，我們……繼續嗎？」

聽到他這句問話李東海猛得抬起臉來，正面對著用那雙亮閃閃又帶點潮濕的李小虎眼神瞪著他，臉還是紅紅的緊抿著嘴唇，也不知道是仍在害羞還是被他不合時宜的問話給氣得。李赫宰被瞪得求生欲擠下情慾自動上線，正想改口說點什麼圓場，卻被眼前突然放大的臉還有太過用力導致被牙齒撞上嘴唇的意外給疼得一激靈，雖如此手卻沒有一絲猶豫地撫上對方後腦勺加深了這個彷彿帶著特殊意義的主動親吻。

一吻過後他倆氣喘吁吁又默契地同時放開彼此，李赫宰又輕輕啄了一下他被吻得紅潤的雙唇，語氣輕柔的低聲詢問。

「寶貝……能讓我看看嗎？」

聽到他的要求對方似是害羞地低垂下眼睫毛，卻沒讓他等太久便低低嗯了一聲算是同意了。

李赫宰摟著人重新緩緩放回床上，看著戀人此時仍舊帶著信任和依賴的眼神，情不自禁低下頭在他的眼角印了長長的一吻，感受著身下人的眼睫毛一眨一眨地，輕掃著他的臉又好像拂在他心上。

伸過一隻手和對方十指緊扣著，雙唇漸漸往下沿著身體曲線落下一個又一個蜻蜓點水般的吻，飽含著珍視意味的親吻讓李東海從頭到腳都感到酥酥麻麻的，還是有些緊張，但最後一絲害怕和恐懼的情緒終於徹底散去，開始全身心渴望著戀人的所有。

終於來到至目前為止他還是第一次親眼看見的地方，李赫宰微抬起身，指尖輕輕撫過一開始已經和他有過親密接觸，此時顯得特別柔軟乖順的分身，接著將手覆上大腿內側的肌肉，安撫的輕揉幾下後讓對方順著他手腕的力道微微分開。

本應是男性生殖囊的部位卻什麼也沒有，取而代之的是稍下一點的地方有著一朵含苞待放的女性生殖器，卻又更加小巧一些，彷彿剛剛結出的新生花骨朵，隨著主人呼吸的起伏而微微顫抖著。

看著這樣的風景李赫宰的內心忽然升起一點什麼，並非彆扭也並非情慾，而像是一種敬畏。上帝創造了一個李東海這樣美好單純……單純得甚至有些過於純真的人，又賦予他這樣一副有著「缺陷」的身體。而這樣獨一無二又美好的李東海選擇把自己在這世上最珍貴、最美妙的愛情交給他，十幾年來對他毫無保留，不管什麼時候、對著什麼樣的他都一路相伴，不離不棄。他突然覺得他一直自以為深情浪漫的表白是那麼的空洞且無力，甚至及不上這十幾年來李東海對他做到的萬分之一。

李東海自從戀人真正開始探索起他的下身後就閉上了眼睛，一隻手被對方牢牢扣著，另一隻無處安放的手緊緊抓著身下的床單，將柔軟的布料給揪得皺巴巴的。感覺到對方動作沒多久後像是突然定住了一樣一動也不動，也沒發出任何聲音，要不是彼此還緊緊交扣著的手他幾乎要以為這個房間只剩下他一個人。

遲疑地緩緩睜開雙眼，模糊的眼睛對焦後看到的是一個似乎表情嚴肅，卻對著他下體眼神熱烈痴戀得幾乎發直的戀人，那神情有點像偶爾錄制節目時，在他發言或是又做出讓幾位哥哥們無法預料的行動時，總會從某個角度投射過來的強烈視線。

最一開始他也不是沒有為此感到局促過，只是在私下相處時對方也沒有表現過什麼，他便只能把這些當作營業需要，或是對自己解釋對方也是用一樣的視線看著偶而皮幾下的忙內弟弟們。至於後來他也算是完全習慣了這些有點讓人毛骨悚然的視線，即便感覺到了也能當作什麼也沒有繼續說自己的話做自己的事，而他也從網路上的一些粉絲剪輯中看過李赫宰在這種時候都是帶著什麼樣的表情，通常是微微露著銀魚牙齒，更開心一點的話會露出整個大韓民國名品牙齦，笑得像個大pabo，被粉絲笑說牙齦要著涼了也毫不自知。

但此時此刻男人的嘴巴緊緊閉著，神情像平常在構思舞台表演時的嚴肅，眼裡卻帶著不明所以的狂熱和專注，讓他腦袋轟得一下差點羞得要當機，將手掩上自己又火速燒紅起來的臉，嘴裡虛張聲勢的怒吼著，

「呀！李赫宰！你、你那是怎樣啊，管理一下自己的表情啊！」

被小奶虎給吼回神的李赫宰像是如夢初醒般，卻沒有直接回應他帶著羞惱的怒吼，而是俯下身將唇貼到對方大腿內側的肌膚，點了兩三下便沒有猶豫地先吻了上戀人粉嫩的分身，李東海被沒有預測到的行動給嚇得驚呼一聲，沒被扣著的那只手向下撫上他的後發梢，不知道是否該推開對方。李赫宰輕舔幾下讓小傢伙顫顫地忍不住起了一點反應後，突然離開它迅速往下將整個雙唇覆上那脆弱嬌嫩的部位。

「嗚啊！不行，赫——」

當感覺到戀人將那處整個含住，伸出舌尖觸碰上他從未受過這種刺激的花唇時，李東海忍不住發出一聲哽咽的哭叫，手也收緊抓著他腦後的發絲，整個人緊繃著像是想逃離這種對他而言太過分的刺激卻又不知該怎麼做。

李赫宰將花穴整個含在自己唇舌間，先用舌頭輕舔幾下緊緊閉合著軟嫩如同果凍般的花唇，待到它被逗弄地顫巍巍地開放後，又找到隱藏在其中的花核，小心地吸吮起來。

「不、不行！啊、」即便只是輕柔的對待，未經人事又過於敏感的花核被舔弄的快感還是讓李東海整個人都要被嚇壞了。想把雙腿合上卻又被在其中的人給卡住，整個下身忍不住一抽一抽的，抓著人發絲的手松開改為抵著肩膀試圖推開那人，卻馬上被抓住和另一手一樣十指交扣著想抽也抽不出來。

沒有逗弄太久李赫宰便暫時先放過已經有些紅腫的花核，看著像是被迫綻放不停顫抖的花穴，神秘的花穴口似乎已經動情地微微濕潤著，前方的分身也早已高高翹起。往上看一眼暫時松了口氣還沒從剛剛的感覺回過神的人，將抓著人的雙手放開，往下輕輕托起身下人的臀，又重新低下頭含住了花穴，伸出舌尖試探的輕戳幾下穴口，在嘗到一點從花穴口輕吐出來的蜜後，便直接抵著入口開始往更深處侵犯——

「嗚——」

不知道是已經放棄了還是開始希望得到更多的快感，即便被放開了雙手也沒有再次試圖把人推開，而是一手揪著床單，一手將手背抵在唇上，感受第一次被侵犯的內部那人淫靡的舔弄，軟滑濕熱舌頭的存在感比什麼都還強烈，一下抵著穴道敏感的上緣用些微粗糙的舌苔刷弄，一下將舌頭伸長在穴口處來來回回的抽插著，偶爾又輕磨幾下顫抖的花唇和花核。一波又一波快感的浪潮從被舔弄著的地方傳至全身，不斷積累的羞恥和快感終於讓他再也忍受不住尖叫著攀上巔峰——

「嗯啊、啊——！」脖頸抬起拉長至一個緊繃的弧度，雙眼失神的眯著感受著高潮的快感，可憐的花穴口收縮著輕輕吐出一小股一小股的花蜜，剛剛才狠狠欺負它的人任由那些液體就這樣沾著穴口和花瓣像是清晨花朵上清透的露珠那般。起身重新覆上還沒有回過神的人，吻去戀人因過於激烈的快感而溢出眼角的淚滴，伸出一隻手和那人重新十指交扣著，另一手撫上他發燙的小臉，

「寶貝，我要進去了。」

李東海朦朧中隱約聽到這聲低沈嘶啞帶著濃濃情慾的宣告在耳邊響起，還沒反應過來便先感受到花穴口抵上了滾燙圓潤的器物，失焦的雙眼移動著對上身上那人緊緊盯著他的眼，其中強烈的愛意和佔有慾望讓他腦袋一片空白，做不出任何反應的任由那人開始一點一點侵入自己。

「呃……」

儘管剛剛高潮過的花穴穴口還無力地放鬆著，突然塞餵進和剛剛相比粗碩許多的器物還是有些吃力，憑著開始的一點衝力進入頭部後便被吃痛的穴口收縮著緊緊咬住，不肯讓他再往深處進犯。

「寶貝，放鬆點，讓哥哥進去。」 李赫宰伸出手握著李東海前方被冷落許久還沒發洩過的分身，上下撫弄著想分散對方的注意力。

「什麼哥哥、啊！」

被那人一句「哥哥」和前方突然傳來的快感給刺激得花穴口一收縮，卻沒有像剛才那樣緊緊繃著，被那人趁機繼續往里深入，第一次被人侵犯的穴道深處一點一點被撐開，像是沒有盡頭一般，又漲又疼的感覺讓他無措的抓著身上那人的肩不知如何是好。

「赫啊，痛……」

「寶寶乖，都進去就不痛了，再忍一下好不好。」

那人嗓音溫柔地哄著身下卻堅定地繼續動作，看他不知不覺輕咬下唇又將嘴覆上來不讓他咬，剛剛還在別處欺負過他的靈活的舌這次伸進他嘴裡興風作浪著，想到這裡李東海感到下體一酥，花穴用力縮了一下感覺穴道深處似是湧出了一股熱流。

李赫宰被這一下刺激的悶哼一聲，埋在穴內的頭部被濕熱的花蜜一澆，本來因為疼痛而有些乾澀的穴道也重新濕潤起來，他乾脆不再猶豫腰部一用力猛得將剩下的小半截肉柱也整個頂入，唇舌吞下戀人被這一下激出的喊叫。

「寶寶，海嗨？還好嗎？嘶……你裡面好熱，有感覺到哥哥在你裡面嗎？」

還在適應被粗大肉棒整個楔入的漲痛感，就被對方這幾句羞人的的話給羞得一激靈，剛想喊出的奶吼卻被對方突然開始的動作給打斷成破碎的呻吟。

「啊！你、輕點，嗯啊……」

不知不覺間疼痛的感覺已經退去，取而代之的是強烈的酸麻感從被不斷進出的那處傳到全身，尾椎處酥酥軟軟的使不出一點力氣，被那人抓握著一下一下往更深處撞去，漸漸的食髓知味的花穴口也開始跟著對方的動作收縮著吞吐，花心深處也討好似的不斷吐出溫熱的液體澆淋在穴內肆虐著的肉柱上，惹得身上那人忍不住又開口逗弄他，

「啊……寶寶，你在吸我呢，很舒服嗎？很喜歡哥哥嗎？」

李赫宰也沒想到原本還勉強地吞咽著他的花穴幾乎是馬上就有這麼好的反應了，感受著嬌嫩的穴口在他往後退出時狠狠地吸著他，與其說是不捨不如說是霸道地不肯讓他離開，在他進入時又像歡迎似的全部緊貼上來蠕動著溫柔地按摩著粗碩的柱身，整個花道也越來越濕熱像是為了讓他更順利地進出。李赫宰被這種感覺刺激得頭皮發麻，同時也為戀人的第一次就和自己如此契合的反應感到欣喜。

「你閉……別說了，嗯啊！」雖然的確感受到強烈的快感，身體也誠實地雙腿緊緊夾住那人的腰身，一隻手摟著人肩背不放，但臉皮薄的小老虎還是對這樣過於直白的話感到羞澀。好看的大眼睛因為快感而濕漉漉的，眉頭無辜地微微皺著，吐出呻吟的雙唇，潔白齒間隱約可看見裡面的小舌一動一動的像在等待有人跟它嬉戲，整個人沈浸在情慾中的神情讓身上那人視線痴纏著，再也想不出任何戲謔的話，只想讓戀人感受更多的自己，露出更加情動的姿態。

「啊！別、那裡別！」

被冷落許久隨著兩人動作一晃一晃的小小虎突然被握住上下撫慰著，兩處最敏感的地方同時傳來的激烈快感讓他忍不住搖著頭拔高了呻吟，沒過多久就在那人嫻熟的愛撫和花穴處傳來的快感之下達到高潮，柱身一抖一抖的白濁噴灑在自己的腹肌和胸上，花穴也痙攣地蠕動咬住還在體內狠狠抽送著的柱身。

被高潮的花穴整個含住並往深處吞吐吸咬的強烈快感讓他瞬間脹大了一圈，李赫宰咬著牙雙手緊握著身下人的腰身，充滿力量的腰腹加快了速度毫不憐惜地攪弄著柔嫩脆弱的花穴，突然在某個角度的深入之下撞上了花心深處的一個小口，感覺到柱頭似乎被輕輕吸吮了一下，緊接著不顧對方因突如其來的刺激而蜷縮著的身體，找准了角度開始不斷對著剛剛找到的小口一下一下撞上去，惡劣的行徑讓身下那人不管不顧的哭叫哀求起來，

「不要！赫、赫宰，嗯啊啊！太深、那裡不行，嗚……」

花心被不斷撞擊的酸麻刺激讓李東海原本就濕漉漉的眼開始不停流出晶瑩的淚滴，雙手緊緊攀附著戀人像對方是自己在這快感巨浪下的唯一救贖，而被他依賴著的人卻還在壞心眼地試圖挖掘出他更多的面貌。

「寶寶，叫哥哥好不好？叫一聲哥哥聽聽。」

「啊啊、慢點，不行了嗚……」

「寶寶乖，嗯……快叫哥哥，快。」

劇烈快感下失神的雙眼看著身上那人因激烈動作而泌出的汗滴從鬢角處滑過鋒利的下顎，形狀優美的唇不斷吐出濕熱的喘息，緊皺著眉像是也正被強烈的快感給折磨著，眼神里濃烈的情與欲像是蠱惑了他，說不上是情不自禁還是想盡快擺脫難以承受的快感，終是回應了那人戲謔的要求。

「赫宰、呃啊，赫宰、哥哥……」

被沒有想到的一聲名字＋哥哥給雙重爆擊，最後幾乎是用失去理性的速度和力度不斷抽插痙攣著似乎要達到高潮的花穴，在終於要攀上巔峰時覆上那人不斷發出哭吟聲的雙唇，隨著下體動作的節奏伸出舌攪弄著對方，侵犯著他的每一處。

在李東海緊緊摟著他發出一聲被悶住的尖喊，花心深處噴湧出大量溫熱的液體時，他也狠狠深入抵住最裡面的小口，滾燙的白濁猛烈噴射而出，強烈的刺激讓身下人還在高潮的花心深處收縮著噴湧出更多花蜜，盡數澆淋在他緊緊抵著花心的柱頭上。

05

待一切平靜下來後倆人仍維持著同樣的姿勢相擁著感受水乳交融過後的溫存，李赫宰一下一下輕啄對方因方才的情事仍舊濕漉漉的臉，李東海則是輕輕喘著氣，似是還有些沒緩過來，懶懶地閉著眼任由戀人充滿愛憐的吻一下下落在臉上。

「……！寶貝！我、」

原本還在他臉上「bo、bo」著皮的人像是突然想起什麼整個人僵住，緊接著微微抬起身子，將下面還埋在戀人體內的分身輕輕抽出。

「嗯……」還有些敏感的花穴被他的動作刺激地縮了一下，一小滴白濁從穴口泌出，緩緩落下後緊接著是第二滴、第三滴……就結束了，照理說他射進去的應該不只這些，所以剩下的是在……

李赫宰被淫靡的畫面和自己的想像給刺激得腦袋一抽，但隨後湧上來的擔心讓他顧不上再想些有的沒的，剛剛被想要完全佔有戀人的慾望給激得什麼都忘了，只想馬上進入那人體內深處再狠狠沾上自己的氣味，不但沒有做任何防禦措施最後甚至直接射在裡面，一點也不紳士還堪稱有些禽獸的行為讓李赫宰懊悔得恨不得此刻從某處飛來一隻拖鞋狠狠敲在他腦袋上，要是李東海……

「沒關係。」

還在兀自懊惱的人一回神，就看到戀人已經撐著手坐了起來，恢復平靜的雙眼像往常那樣清澈地望著他，一手覆上自己的小腹，用有些沙啞的嗓音軟軟地說，

「這裡不會，嗯……射進去也不會怎樣的。」

「啊……這樣……」花了幾秒反應過來對方的意思後李赫宰心裡說不上是什麼感覺低低回應著，不過馬上就被「還好沒有傷害到李東海」的慶幸給蓋過去，接著又為自己在方才的情事里失控的表現沮喪得垂下了肩膀。

「對不起，我剛剛太粗魯了，你……」

「傻瓜。」

重新靠過來摟上他肩頭的手打斷了他即將出口顯得有些彆扭客氣的話，主動跑到他懷裡摟著他的戀人臉上露出了招牌貓咪笑，

「你果然是傻瓜啊，赫，我愛你。」

像是要將這十幾年來數不清的「傻瓜」都一次還給他般，帶點狡猾地笑著，卻在結尾給一顆甜棗似的附上一句我愛你，讓他忍不住彎著眼睛露出牙齦笑得像個真正的傻瓜，雙手環上那人的腰，回應，

「我也愛你。」

 

Fin.


End file.
